


Jerk

by jollllly



Series: An Excellent Adventure [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Arguments and Fighting, Dialogue Heavy, Exes, M/M, Semi-resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: The CCRP gang is having a potluck! Tensions flare as exes Bill and Ted get into an argument.(can be read as a one-shot!)
Relationships: (past), Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: An Excellent Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> emmelie requested "but it's my fault right?" with billted, and i know they like exes au, so here we go!
> 
> this fic includes classic post-breakup resentment and fighting. ted is still mean about poor alice, but don't worry, bill is here to defend her

“How did we end up at a potluck without a protein?”

The gang looked around at the containers of food that lined the small kitchen of Paul’s apartment. A colorful bowl of diced fruits sat next to a tray of store-bought cookies. A bowl of pasta salad rested on the counter next to a six pack of beer and a bottle of wine.

Melissa spoke up, “Weren’t you gonna make your special jerk chicken, Bill?”

“I was, but I changed plans to bring dessert instead since I wasn’t gonna have time.”

“Oh that’s right,” Melissa nodded, chewing on her lip in thought.

Ted fumed, “So what? We just eat fruit and dessert and Melissa’s  _ vegan _ pasta salad?”

“Oh, Ted, it’s alright; we don’t need anything else.”

“No, Charlotte, it’s not alright, because  _ this guy _ doesn’t keep his word.” Ted said, gesturing at Bill.

“Oh so this is  _ my _ fault?” He questioned, tension quickly rising in the room.

“Yes! It is! Maybe if you’d brought what you signed up for, then we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

Bill fully turned to face the other man, “Listen, Ted, I made everyone aware of my change in plans last week. How is it my fault that no one took over? Why didn’t  _ you _ take over?”

“Because I said I would be on drinks, dude! You know how expensive that is? Fuck that.”

“It’s okay, guys, calm down. We have plenty of food,” Paul tried to interject as everyone else in the room grew more uncomfortable with the conversation.

“No, Paul, we don’t,” Ted countered, “Because  _ someone _ spent his weekend with his daughter, so he didn’t bring a dish, and he fucked everything up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for trying to be a good father, Ted. Not that you’d understand what it means to actually care about someone.”

Silence settled in the room as the two men stared daggers at each other.

“Fuck you,” Ted spat. He pushed past Bill and stalked towards the door.

“Ted--” Bill started, turning around to look at him, aware that he had gone too far, regardless of how ridiculous the other man was being.

Ted did not turn around. Instead he lifted his hand and shot a middle finger behind him as he continued walking out of the apartment, slamming the door on his exit.

The coworkers stood around the kitchen, no one wanting to move or speak or do anything to break the awkward tension that hung in the air.

Bill let out a small breath and excused himself, “Sorry, I’ll be back in a bit.”

He followed the path the other had stormed through, and made his way out of Paul’s apartment. There was no sign of the other man in the hallway, so Bill jogged down the stairs and managed to catch sight of Ted’s back as he slipped through the door and out onto the street. Bill ran to catch up to him.

“Ted, wait,” he called.

The other man stopped and turned around with an annoyed sigh. “What, Bill?” he snapped.

“I took it too far, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, good for you. I don’t care. I don’t care about you, I don’t care about any of those fucking people in that apartment. Isn’t that right?”

Bill winced, “Look, I was wrong. I was just mad that you were picking on Alice again, so I said something I shouldn’t have. Something that I know isn’t true.”

“Well that’s fucking great for Alice,” Ted burst, rolling his eyes.

“Can you  _ stop _ blaming my daughter?”

“Why? As far as I’m concerned she’s the one who broke us up.”

“No, I broke us up. Because you’re a fucking asshole who’s jealous that I have a family and someone I love besides you.”

“But she’s the only one whose opinion matters to you even though she doesn’t  _ fucking care _ . Once again, Bill Woodward prioritizes his teenage drama queen over plans he’d made with his coworkers weeks ago.”

“I only get so much time with my daughter, I will not apologize for spending time with her. And I will not stand for you criticizing her!”

“What are you gonna do about it, Bill? Huh? You gonna do anything? You gonna fight back? You gonna acknowledge me at all?”

“Is that what this is about? I don’t acknowledge my ex-partner at work, so he throws a temper tantrum in front of our friends? It’s called professionalism, something you would do well to look up.”

“Oh fuck you. Why am I still talking to you? Go back to your friends and your party. Enjoy the drinks.” Ted turned to walk towards his car, but Bill’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Ted, please,” his tone grew soft and sincere. “You have every right to be here too. These are also  _ your _ friends. And I know you do care about them.”

“Well no one wants me here anyways. I’m well aware I was only invited because I was in the break room when it was brought up.”

Bill shook his head. “That’s not true, Ted.”

“Why should I stay where I’m obviously not wanted?” He turned to continue on his path.

“But you are wanted, Ted. I want you here.”

Ted stopped and looked at Bill, “No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.” Bill kept his eyes locked with Ted’s. “We may have a strenuous relationship and a rocky past, but I don’t hate you, Ted. You deserve to be here just as much as I do.”

Ted sighed and stared at the ground for a moment. He was about to speak when the door into the apartment building squeaked open, revealing Paul.

“Oh! Sorry to interrupt. We, uh… we ordered pizza,” he stammered. “I’m just… waiting for the delivery guy!” He chuckled awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bill and Ted looked at him, no longer wanting to continue their conversation with company around.

“I’ll just, uh… go over here,” Paul gestured down the sidewalk and gave the two men some space to finish their talk.

“I know you care about these people,” Bill continued, “and I know they care about you too. And if you don’t want me around to screw things up, that’s fine.”

“Come on, Bill,” Ted scoffed, “I’m not gonna fucking make you leave. I was the one being an asshole.”

“Yeah, you were,” Bill nodded, “But I don’t see why we can’t have the same friends.”

He smiled at Ted who rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. Or maybe it was real annoyance. Hard to tell with him. Either way he relented.

“Alright, fine. Besides, I’m not turning down free food.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
